


i'm begging you to be mine

by jessnayl44



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, Some angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnayl44/pseuds/jessnayl44
Summary: sofia's time in chicago did not end on a happy note, maybe sydney can be enough to fix them





	i'm begging you to be mine

Danny stared down at the offending tweet, she was signed up to get alerts whenever the Local tweeted and whenever the main Red Stars tweeted.

Now though, she wishes she wasn’t.

She assumed it was better than hearing it through the rumor mill in the locker room.

It was better than the signs that would be at the game.

The chants of missing her, that would drown out whatever cheers they had for the players on the field.

“Hey… I’m guessing you saw.” Katie sat next to her on the couch in their shared house. That was going to be one person short now.

“Why this game? We need her.” Danny looked over at her friend, and fellow Red Star who slowly pulled the phone out of Danny’s hand so she was no longer white knuckled.

“We will figure it out Dan, we always do.” Katie murmured holding the small midfielder close. “Come on, we have to get ready.” Katie stood up holding out a hand for Danny who graciously took it.

The midfielder blew right by the defender to her room shutting the door behind her. Katie knew her teammate and friend was distraught; she could only hope it didn’t affect her game tonight.

Once Danny was sure that Katie was in her room, she pulled up her snapchat memories eyes watering as she selected one.

It had her and Sofia laying on her bed, watching something on Netflix, though with how close their faces were and the goofy grins they both wore the show was going completely unwatched. At the end of the video Sofia leaned down pressing a quick kiss to Danny’s head.

Danny let unwanted tears fall from her eyes. What was she going to do without her?  
_          _          _         

She didn’t see the tweet until after the game, a tie against Portland.

Matt wasn’t a bad guy, she had nothing against him. All of her anger should go towards Sofia.

But she couldn’t help, but hate him because he had her, and she couldn’t.

Her blood boiled, and it took Steph McCaffrey sitting down next to her and rubbing her back to calm her down.

She knew what that meant, you can freak out when we get back to the house, not here.

Steph and Katie both wanted to take her phone away from her, but she kept fighting both of them.

She didn’t want to stop reading the tweet, she didn’t want to stop feeling mad.

She read it almost 5 times before they left Toyota Park, and another 10 times before they made it home.

@multimarz: thank god the career, and relationship sabotage is over

_          _          _

“I don’t want you to go.” Danny and Sofia chose to have a more private goodbye before joining Katie, and Steph… and Matt out on the porch.

“You know it’s better for me to go.” Sofia pulled away slightly keeping her distance from Danny knowing if she didn’t get away from her now she never would.

“Why did he tweet that?” Danny had been avoiding the topic all day, and Sofia groaned. “Does he not know that he started this whole relationship sabotage?”

“We were never together Danny!” Sofia argued throwing her hands up causing Ollie to pick his head up from the couch before placing it down.

“You’re so full of it Sofia!” Danny crossed her arms tightly against her chest. “What do you call us then? And if you say just friends, I swear to god you can walk out that door and I will never see you again.”

Sofia froze, if she was paid enough by anyone she would bet a million dollars that Danny was bluffing but she knew how angry the women was.

She had to do something, if she left Danny like this, she knew their relationship would continue to hang in this weird limbo, and yes Sofia would be fine but she was not leaving Danny like this.

She wanted to beg Danny to start this whole goodbye over, not even mention what Matt had said, granted Sofia had already chewed her boyfriend out for it.

“Well? Are you just not going to answer me?” Danny had her arms crossed tightly over her chest using it as a shield to keep the older women at bay.

“Don’t make me answer it Danny, I just want to say goodbye to you.” Sofia begged.

“You told me you loved me, did that mean anything?” Danny shrugged her shoulders, causing Sofia to look away.

“I’ve never loved you like I love him.”

Sofia regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

Danny felt her heart drop into her stomach.

“I hate you.”

Danny regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

Sofia felt her heart drop into her stomach.

“I’m so-“  
“Get out.” Danny interrupted Sofia pointing towards the door, she didn’t want to hear the bullshit Sofia was going to say.

As soon as Sofia was gone, and they put on their fake best friend faces for the Instagram, Danny locked herself in her room finally letting tears fall.

When she finally emerged, the next day she looked refreshed, as if the crying was exactly what she needed.

_          _          _

“Look at her with Julia! Why is she posting that shit?” Sofia tossed the phone on the other side of the couch where she was sitting.

Taylor looked over at with raised eyebrows waiting for her other fellow Red Star to continue.

“She’s over here drinking with her on one Instagram story and then basically grinding on her in another.” Sofia continued.

“Oh no, you’re not jealous of Julia or anything not at all.” The defender commented, as she slid the door to their balcony shut.

“I’m not jealous, knock that off.” Sofia glared, but she rewatched the Instagram story, and wanted to fly all the way to Chicago to rip Julia’s hands off when she saw how far the blondes hands went on her girlfriend’s waist.

The thought shook her up, Danny was not her girlfriend. Danny had never been her girlfriend; she had not claim over her. No reason to be jealous.

“Does she know that you and Matt are done?” Taylor finally asked realizing the midfielder was not going to continue to talk.

“What? Matt and I are not…” Sofia started but was cut off by Taylor.

“If you take him back, you’re an idiot Sofia.” Taylor sat putting some grilled fruits and veggies on two plates and bringing it over to her.

“I lost her because I thought he was the one.” Sofia finally admitted.

“It’s not too late to win her back.” Taylor argued, when Sofia refreshed Instagram and a new story from Danny came up.

Sofia clicked on it, and Danny’s laugh filled the apartment, the video was at first on two hands interlocked while walking and then it was flipped around to Danny leaning her head on Julia’s shoulder.

“No Taylor, I think it is.”

_          _          _

They went out drinking to celebrate Danny making the roster. Savannah and Sofia both had bye weeks, as the W-League was on a bye week and today was the last day Danny could have anything non Dawn approved.

“You’re going to be incredible.” Caitlin Foord came around wrapping an arm around Danny who was giggling. She wasn’t drunk, barely even buzzed but she did feel a little fuzzy.

“She’s always been incredible. Jill just had to get her head out of her ass to see it.” Sofia commented from the other side of Caitlin.

Danny blushed. Both girls were feeling the same way, fuzzy and warm. Sofia had kept her hand on the small of Danny’s back almost the whole night and Danny enjoyed it the whole time.

“Well I know that!” Caitlin argued to Sofia with a laugh. “I wouldn’t want to face her at Tournament. She would kill me!”

Danny rolled her eyes, but her eyes couldn’t stay away from Sofia. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a red tank top that hugged her entire body.

“Dance with me.” Danny said causing Sofia to look up from her drink and shoot a smirk towards Danny. The same smirk that always made her weak in the knees was doing it again.

Sofia grabbed her hand tightly leading her out to the floor where other members of their team was dancing.

Danny instantly turned around so her ass was pressed against Sofia’s center causing the older women’s breath to catch in the back of her throat.

“Keep that up we won’t be dancing much longer.” Sofia mumbled but pulled Danny closer into her.

“What do you think the plan is?” Danny said before Sofia quickly turned her around crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Sofia instantly pushed her tongue into the smaller girls mouth tasting the alcohol on her tongue.

“Take me home.” Danny whimpered into the other women’s mouth who was all too quick to agree.

_          _          _

As soon as they got into the house the taller women easily lifted her up, Danny wrapping her legs around Sofia’s waist with ease. “My room or yours?”

Danny laughed loudly. “Yours. Your bed is always comfier.”

Thankfully, Sofia’s room was also the closest to the kitchen so Sofia didn’t have long to go until she was gently laying Danny on the bed hovering over her.

They kissed again, this one more teeth than anything as Sofia’s hands danced down to Danny’s shorts.

“You need to tell me if you want me to stop.” Sofia mumbled into Danny’s mouth. She knew this was rushing for them, they hadn’t touched each other like this in almost two years and that was after almost being with each other for 5 months.

“Keep going. I want to feel you again. It’s been so long.” Danny whimpered slightly when Sofia leaned down to kiss and suck on a spot on her neck. “Don’t leave anything where anyone can see.”

“You’re mine. Everyone should know.” Sofia all but growled into Danny’s ear but moved her kissing and sucking down.

“I’m yours.” Danny breathed out as Sofia pulled her shirt off attacking the exposed skin of her stomach, nipping, sucking and then soothing it with her tongue.  “But… But Matt.” Danny finally realized what was happening, Sofia was using her to cheat on Matt.

“Fuck him.” Sofia growled coming up so she was face to face with Danny. “He cheated on me, some fucking model at a party.”

“Please don’t tell me this is a revenge fuck.” Danny felt her heart breaking looking up at Sofia whose mask of anger and hate towards Matt melt into worry and disappointment at Danny.

“You’d never be a revenge fuck. I messed up Danny let me start to make it up to you.” Sofia begged, and after a moment Danny nodded allowing Sofia to continue her adventure down Danny to her hips.

She sucked dark bruises into each hip bone before looping her fingers through the belt loops of Danny’s shorts. She looked up through hooded eyes to get approval from Danny who was looking down sweat glistening her body.

She nodded and that was all Sofia needed before she pulled down her shorts as well as her lace panties discarding them somewhere in the room. “You smell so sweet.” Sofia leaned down to lick down Danny’s center earning a low moan from the younger women.

“God you taste even sweeter.” Sofia commented again sucking on Danny’s clit for a moment before pressing her tongue past the younger girls’ lips.

“Oh god Sofia!” Danny yelled out her back arching off the bed as Sofia kept her attack on her center.

It had been so long since they did this, and since Danny had even had sex so it was almost humiliating how quick she was coming to her peak.

Sofia took her thumb rubbing harsh little circles on Danny’s clit. She could sense her girl getting close to her peak as she stopped her attack with her tongue, inserting a finger and then two into Danny.

“You’re so wet for me baby.” Sofia mumbled as she could feel Danny tightening around her fingers.

“God, I’m so close keep going!” Danny called out and only after a few moments, her lower region trapping Sofia’s two fingers as she came.

“Oh my baby,” Sofia leaned up to press a kiss to Danny’s lips as she was finally able to withdraw her fingers.

“God, you’re still so good at that.” Danny mumbled leaning up to kiss Sofia again before giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Sofia asked but she loved when Danny laughed, her nose got all scrunched up, and the corner of her eyes did as well.

“I can taste myself on you, it’s weird.” Danny explained causing Sofia to snort.

“Well, what can I say I love the taste of you, I just wanted to share.” Sofia pulled Danny in again. “I might just have to go in for another taste.”

“Can we talk first?” Danny asked stopping Sofia. The older girl paused nodding. “I know you probably want an answer. About if I’m fully yours.”

Sofia sighed knowing this conversation was coming soon it wasn’t fair to claim Danny when she knew how overwhelmed the girl got before they had sex.

“I just need some time to think okay?” Danny cupped Sofia’s cheek forcing the Dash player to look at her. “Give me until after these friendlies. Please…”

“Okay…” Sofia leaned down to kiss the younger girl gently.

“Now…” Danny turned so she was straddling Sofia, who looked up with eyebrows raised and surprised eyes. “I think you deserve something for being so amazing.”

_          _          _

Sofia had a legitimate countdown on her phone from when Danny would be home from the friendlies. Savannah would ask her everyday, how many hours until Danny would be home?

Little did Sofia know, that Savannah and Danny had their own plan.

 ** _Danny:_** Are you out of the house?

 ** _Sav:_** Yes, we’re at that Acai place she likes we should be back soon though

 ** _Danny:_** Perfect you’re the best.

Danny took in Sofia’s room flopping down onto the bed enjoying the way she sunk down into the bed that smelt just like Sofia.

She had work to do though.

In only 15 minutes, Sofia and Savannah were back. “Caitlin invited me to go hang with her and Kyah. I would invite you but I know you have to go stare at your countdown until Danny gets home.” Savannah quickly jumped away from Sofia’s swatting hand. “See ya!”

Sofia rolled her eyes, but moved towards her room seeing the light was on. It was strange, she could have sworn that she didn’t leave the light on. She pushed open the door seeing nothing strange as she flopped down on her bed.

It wasn’t until music started playing that Sofia realized her TV was on, and it was playing videos and showing pictures of her and Danny. She had to have been crazy to think they were just friends at that point.

She was so engrossed in the clips that she didn’t register her door opened and Danny was jumping on the bed. “Sofia!” Danny happily wrapped her arms around Sofia.

“Danny! What are you doing here?” She asked happily.

“I got an earlier flight. Sav helped me plan everything.” Danny explained but was not releasing her hold on Sofia.

“You’re mine.” Danny mumbled into Sofia’s shoulder. “I don’t care anymore, you’re mine.”

Sofia pulled away slightly pulling Danny’s face into hers to kiss her deeply. “Thank god.” Sofia groaned out. “You’re mine Danny. No one’s going to change that anymore.”


End file.
